


Computer Malfunction

by geek1234



Category: Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek1234/pseuds/geek1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is sick of Spock coming and fixing his computer, and one day the doctor decides to take the matter in his own hands. But, well, he's a doctor not an engineer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone who loves Star Trek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+who+loves+Star+Trek).



> Just a short little story that I found entertaining.

“Darn computer.” McCoy mumbled under his breath at the uncooperative machine. This was the fourth time this week that his computer had stopped working and he was tired of having to call for help, because every time he did Spock came in with that look. The look that clearly said why do I put up with these dumb humans? No, McCoy didn’t need Spock, he would fix this thing with his own two hands.

 

The doctor arose from the chair and went to the shelf in his office, searching for an operating manual. Grumbling about how he would show a hobgoblin how to fix a computer he looked around, but he couldn’t find anything. Frustrated, he plopped back down in his chair but he was no less determined. 

 

“If I were a hobgoblin where would I hide the instruction manuals?” McCoy asked himself as he twirled a pen with his fingers. His first thought was in one of the Vulcans precious science labs, but that wouldn’t be very logical if someone needed to use them. Then he considered the fact that there might not be any hard copies, this was very probable. Though why would you need instruction manuals on how to fix computers in the very machines that needed fixing? Not all people were engineers…

 

McCoy grinned with triumph and conned Scotty, where else to put the manuals but with the people who would use them? 

 

“Aye?” A strong Scottish brogue answered.

 

“Scotty, do you happen to have an instruction manual for how to fix the computer?” 

 

“Did it break on ya again laddie?” Scotty asked, concerned that a part of the Enterprise was broken.

 

“Yah, and I want to fix it myself this time. So don’t tell that blasted hobgoblin what I’m up to!” McCoy said, worried that he might be discovered.   
“Ya have my word, I’ll bring up ta manual soon as I’m done here.” 

 

“Thanks Scotty.” McCoy said and cut the communication off, staring at his computer. You could ask Scotty to fix the darn thing for you. His reasonable side told him sternly. Scotty would love to fix it, sure with the reprogramming and all he might take a little longer than Spock but he’d sure get it done faster than you.

 

He had to do it himself though. He was tired of someone, Spock, coming in and fixing it for him every time. Besides, he had to show that darn Vulcan that he could solve his own problems. He nodded firmly to himself, liking his decision. McCoy couldn’t wait to see Spock’s face when he showed him the fixed computer, and this way Scotty could testify that he did indeed fix the computer himself. 

 

Thirty minute later Scotty arrived with the instruction manual tucked neatly into his tool kit. McCoy was upset to find that his friend looked nervous when he handed over the materials, and asked what was the matter.

 

“Can I just take a wee look?” Scotty begged, staring longingly at the computer. “It may be somethin’ I could fix in a coupla minutes.”

 

“No Scotty, I’m going to show that hobgoblin that I can do it.” McCoy replied already flopping onto the chair and pulling out the instruction manual from the tool kit he placed on the desk.

 

“You’re a doctor, it’s naye your job to fix ta computer!” Scotty cried, getting worked up over the thought of part of the Enterprise getting repaired by the not so technologically savvy doctor. 

 

“You’re right it’s not my job,” McCoy began, and Scotty would have smiled but he knew the doctor and that he wouldn’t give up. Especially if he was competing with Mr. Spock. “but I’m gonna do it anyways.”

 

Scotty sighed, knowing that he just shouldn’t have come. Maybe there was a way to anonymously tip Spock that McCoy might be up to something potentially dangerous….

 

 

“OW!” McCoy hollered and leapt away from the computer, cradling his shocked hand to his chest and examining it thoroughly. When he had made sure that his hand was okay besides getting a startling jolt, the doctor stormed up to the machine he had been struggling to repair for two hours and slammed his other hand against it. It apparently seemed to hurt him more than the computer though seeing as he was the only one swearing and yelling. 

 

“Darn machine, I’ll teach you to mess with an ole fashioned country doctor.” McCoy muttered darkly, grabbing a wrench this time before whacking the object relentlessly. He was distantly aware of people banging on his door, trying to get him to unlock it. He ignored them though, he had a job to do. 

 

He was so busy enacting his revenge that he didn’t notice the voice fade away, or notice that someone had programmed the door to open. He only noticed when the onlooker spoke.

 

“Doctor, I believe you have sufficiently beaten the computer for the time being.” 

 

McCoy froze mid strike and turned toward the newcomer. There stood Spock, hands clasped behind his back and one eyebrow raised. The doctor, now shaken from his brief frenzy, turned back to the remains of his computer. It was badly dented, completely unsalvageable. He opened his mouth but no sound would come out, he glanced back at the Vulcan in the doorway, unable to come up with an excuse for wreaking the machine. 

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, not quite making eye contact with Spock. McCoy braced himself for the reprove he was about to receive, wishing that computers had never even been invented.

 

“It is of little consequence.” Spock said instead, surprising the doctor. “I was on my way to inform you that I have arranged for a replacement computer, it should be ready for me to install in 34.56 minutes.”

 

“Oh.” McCoy replied weakly, though it wasn’t his fault. The crew was still recovering from the last away mission, apparently there were sentient trees that some officers tried to climb and they got hurtled a good distance, the officers, not the trees. McCoy had been having a heck of a week trying to patch everyone back together and he was exhausted for working way past overtime. It seemed that somehow this had reached Spock’s pointed ears however, because he recommended for McCoy to take the rest of the day off in order to catch up on his sleep (after all, humans do need more sleep than Vulcans). 

 

“I can’t do that Spock.” McCoy groaned, trying to stifle a yawn now that the adrenaline was gone. “I just beat up a machine, I need to stay here until it’s installed at least.”

 

“Doctor…”

 

“No, by all rights you should be furious-” At Spock’s raised eyebrow he quickly corrected. “unsatisfied, with how I have behaved and report me.”

 

“I will report that you assisted me in the removal of this malfunctioning computer.” Spock stated calmly, moving over to examine the remains of the machine. 

 

“What? I hit it with a wrench.” McCoy said, moving over to stand beside Spock.

 

“That is true, but in the process you separated the power cords.” The Vulcan pointed to where some cords had been cut through. “Something which will make removing the computer easier.”

 

“I don’t quite think that counts.” 

 

“Doctor, you are being illogical.” Spock said, getting the desired result of McCoy and him falling into their normal bickering. Both of their eyes lit with the excitement of defending the positions they had chosen; not that either would admit they enjoyed the exchange.

 

So the two argued, only interrupted by the delivery of the replacement computer, which they decided to install together so that McCoy would know how. It took a few hours, but by the end the doctor knew (almost) every step to installing a computer. At the end however, McCoy was barely able to stand due to his exhaustion, but he hadn’t wanted to quit.

 

“’m fine Spock.” He mumbled, leaning against the desk for support. “Now stop getting worried, and yes you are worried you’re hoverin’ over me like a mother hen, and go do whatever report thingy you need to do.”

 

“Doctor, I do not believe you are able to fully function at this time, therefore it would be illogical for me to leave you unattended.” Spock said, not moving from McCoy’s side. 

 

“Unattended? You make it sound like you’re babysitting a little kid!” When Spock didn’t say anything he looked up, only to be confronted by a raised eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Do little children also neglect their sleep cycles?” 

 

“Why you little…” McCoy began, trying to step toward the Vulcan, but in the process he stopped leaning on the desk and he stumbled. Thankfully, Spock managed to catch the doctor before he hit the floor. “I might need a little help.” McCoy admitted reluctantly, swaying but able to stand with Spock’s help.

 

“Indeed, then I shall escort you back to your quarts where you will get the amount of rest you require.”

 

“You sound like my mom without the accent Spock.” McCoy protested as they slowly made their way out of sickbay and down the corridor.

 

“She sounds very logical.” That got McCoy to scoff.

 

“Spock, my ma’s many things, but logical ain’t one of em.” He said, accent growing with his fatigue. 

 

When they arrived at McCoy’s quarters Spock was basically carrying McCoy, though the doctor feebly declared that he could walk on his own and that he didn’t need the hobgoblins help. Spock ignored the protests, having listened to them once and had to stop the doctor from completely collapsing on the deck. 

 

Spock gently guided McCoy to his bed, taking care not to injure the doctor on any piece of furniture. The Vulcan slowly laid his friend on the bed, took off the doctors boots, and pulled the sheets over him. McCoy instantly relaxed, curling so that all anyone could see of him was a lump of covers. Spock ordered the lights off and silently sat by his friend, waiting until he was in a deep sleep before finally departing. 

 

When McCoy awoke the next morning he laid in bed and waiting while the events of yesterday came flowing back. First there was the frustration at the computer, then the determination to fix the dumb machine, he winced as he remembered smashing it but smiled at the memory of repairing the damage with Spock. He didn’t remember how he got here though, the last thing he recalled was feeling faint in his office once they had installed the computer. He then spied his boots at the edge of the bed and knew he would have been too tired to take them off last night, let alone set them neatly by the bed. 

 

That meant that Spock had taken him back to his cabin and put him to bed, the thought made him grin evilly. Spock really was a pushover, not that many people knew that, but under all that Vulcan reserve and emotionless front Spock had a big caring heart. McCoy huddled back under the warm covers, thankful to have such a thoughtful and loving friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I would love it if you would leave a comment, all feedback is highly appreciated.


End file.
